Feelings confirmed
by UpsilonBlake
Summary: This is a special armourshipping story which I made in return for Zeirre's big helps on my other story. Ash had a wild dream, witch attract Serena to wake him up from that dream. Feeling weird towards her, he asked her what is this pleasant feeling. One-shot. No lemon.


**Hey guys, just like the summary, it's my special thanks to Zierre who have helping me with the other story I'm currently working on. Hope you enjoy, I don not own Pokemon.**

Pounding. All I could hear and feel was pounding. After seeing a silhouette of a girl I think I knew, the pounding intensified. Her laughter brought butterflies in my stomach. The only thought I had in my mind was what is this feeling I have right now.

"Ash, are you alright?!" the girl finally said.

My eyes instinctively opened as the darkness I saw finally was replaced my light. My eyes forced shut as I readjusted my cornea to the sudden increase of brightness in the room. Slowly opening my eyes, they slowly but surely adjusted to my new surroundings. I felt myself struggling in my sleep for some reason, as I was in a very awkward position. Glancing around the room, I saw a girl on my bed with a concerned look. I studied the faintest of features on her face and it finally hit me who it was; it was none other than my childhood friend, Serena! I smiled slightly as I immediately recognized her unique honey-colored hair.

"Serena!?" I exclaimed as I bolted up from my bed only to teeter in balance and fall into the hardwood floor. I heard a gasp as I rubbed the back of my head and saw Serena rush over to me with another worried look. She soon smiled as she grabbed me by the arms and helped me sit on the bed.

"Nice dream, Ashy-boy." she teased as she stood up to her full height, almost as tall as me. I quickly shot a look at her.

"How... how do you know that nickname?" I asked her hastily. No one knows that nickname unless HE came to visit me.

"A certain someone named Gary Oak called earlier, asking for your condition. I met with him to tell him what happened to you and we started to exchange pleasantries. Around that time, he revealed your supposedly 'illegal' nickname." She explained as she put gestured quotation marks in the air when she said 'illegal'. I shook my head. That Mr. Ego really likes to put me down.

A smile grew on my face as I gestured for her to sit down, which she did with a slight blush. This didn't go unnoticed by me, but I could feel a blush growing on my face as well. Why was this happening? Ever since that day at Oak Camp, I've felt this way before everytime I saw her. I shuffled around and gathered the courage to tell this to her.

"Um, Serena... I have this feeling for a certain someone that I can't understand. I was wondering if you could help me with it?" I ask nervously. She flashed me her famous smile which almost made me melt inside. Clearing my throat, I decided to continue.

"This feeling I have... I feel like butterflies are in my stomach, and I know for sure that no Weedle or Caterpie evolved in here." I started off with a joke. She laughed lightly which made me crumble. Her voice was just... perfect. Nothing can rival it, not even a thousand angels synchronizing their voices... wait, what the heck am I thinking? Clearing my throat once more, I decided to finish this.

"The weird part is, I only feel like this when I'm around you. Every time I'm around you, these feelings start to build up and I look at you differently." Her blush grew crimson as I continued. "Not only that, I saw you as an amazing woman with pure intelligence when you made your PokeVision. When you taught me how to race with Rhyhorn, I saw you as a brave girl with nothing but courage and other nice qualities inside her." As I finished explaining, I realized I was blushing as well.

"Oh, Ash..." she trailed off as I cut her with more explanations.

"Your battle style is unique, and the way you treat your Pokemon with utter kindness just astonishes me... The best thing about you is your laughter... it's so melodic and every time it rang into my ears, I just melt inside..." I trailed off. I glanced back to see Serena pretty much as a tomato. Her face was SO red!

"I-it s-seems like y-you h-ha-have some f-fee-feelings for me, Ash... A-and tru-truth to b-be told, I d-do t-" I cut her off with a deep kiss to her lips. She was taken aback, but she accepted me and wrapped her arms around her torso. I caressed the small of her back as her lips were soft against my rough ones. Running my hand through her hair, it felt like sliding my hand across smooth water. Our bodies grew closer as my cheeks became flushed. Suddenly, my chest felt tight as I thought I couldn't kiss anymore. I pushed her back and panted lightly as I smiled at her as I pulled her into a hug, running my hands through the sides of her body, her unstoppable curves making me die inside.

"Finally Ash... you've finally said what I've wanted you to say all along..." she said, breathing hard.

"Yep. Now... you wouldn't mind if I made you mine forever, right?" I joked. She replied by punching me lightly on the arm and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Definitely. Now, let's sleep. I'm kinda tired." she said softly, while yawning. I moved a bit as she lied down on the bed, her face glowing in the moonlight. I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I've been wanting to say these words... I love you, Serena." I said quietly.

"I know... I love you too." she mumbled as she drifted to sleep. I dropped my head into my pillow and wrapped my hands around her curvy body as her face looked at me with closed, sleeping eyes. I smiled one last time until I felt myself overcome with sleep. Best. Night. Of. My. LIFE.

 **Well that's it, hope you like it, and please review!**


End file.
